User blog:SierraSia/Life of Heroes RP's Funniest Moments 2
Hey! Welcome back to another set of funny moments of the RP. Heres you'r host Sal Garnet and Co-Host Charmy Bee! *applause* Sal: Thanks everyone! Welcome to the Life of Heroes RP's Funniest Moments 2! Alot of funny stuff build up since our last show, so lets show it! Oh, I almost forgot... *whispers to Charmy* Did you do it? Charmy: *nods his head* Sal: Sweet. Okay folks, the starting funny is gonna happen in 3....2.....1. Spark's voice: *from the bathroom* Ah! What the?! Sal and Charmy: Hahahahaha! Spark's voice: Sal! If you don't get me unstuck from this tolit right now, I will personally dunk you'r head in it! Sal: ! Uh... *shouts to Spark* Ok, I'll be right there. *to Charmy* Play the tape while I'm gone. *walks off stage* Charmy: And now for the funniest moments in the Life of Heroes RP! Part 1 *two Rabbids come running down the hill and one of then is wearing red lady's underwear* Rabbids: BWAAHH! Sia: What the? *one of the Rabbids throws a tolit plunger at Sia's head* Sia: *mmph* *mmm* *finnaly gets the plunger off* Hey! Watch where you'r throwing this thing! Part 2 Rabbid 2: *pulls CM's pants down* *laughs* CM: Hey! *pulls them back up* Part 3 Sia: Coco, dose this glider have a bathroom? Coco: Does it look like it has a bathroom? Sia: What if we have to... uh.... let go? Coco: *laughs* Well, then you'll have to... go over the side of the glider. *laughs* Part 4 Solar: *giggles and takes 3 steps back. Then grabs two trash lids that came from no where and bangs them together while yelling* LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! *drops the rash lids and turns invisable* Bean: *gets hearts in his eyes* Part 5 Red: Hmm? *opens the gift* Pro. Burraco: !!! *the gift explodes* Red: ..... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WOULD BLOW UP?!?! Pro. Burraco: Bwaahh..... *passes out on the floor* Part 6 Petey: Oh gees... You're gonna make me... *barfs all over the heroes* CM: Ew.. Q-Pid: EWW! Petey: Sorry. Part 7 *small black dogs surrouns Sia, CM and Espio* CM: Aww, how cute. *one of the dogs bits CM's face* AH! Part 8 Red: Eggman, the black Chaos Emerald was stolen. Eggman: Always a inruption. How am I suppost to create my untimate inventon for domination if YOU keep come in here and give me bad news? Huh? Tell me?! Red: You're the doctor. Part 9 Crimson: Can we let them out now that we know they're not crazy befoe they DO get crazy over each other? Nack: And You'r fly is down! Jade: They're shorts! They don't have a fly! Nack: Well , you're fly SHOULD be down! Jade: And why is that, Weasel?! Nack: Beacue you're hot! Jade: Well thanks. I think you're hot too! Crimson: You see what I ment when I said "get crazy over each other"? Part 10 *a bunch of Rabbids come up and stare at Jade and Nack* Red: I think I'm going to be sick.... Egg Pawn: OH DEAR... Jade: *notices the Rabbids* Shoe, you d*** weird rabits! Rabbids: BWAAAH!!! *run away* Jade: Can Blaze do this? *makes out with Nack with tongue* Eggman: *barfs* Egg Pawn: ARE YOU OKAY, SIR? Eggman: *face is green* Of course not, you idiot! Do I look like I'm okay?! *the Rabbids come back and stare at Nack and Jade* Solar: *sees eggman* Haha, fat man looks funny. Eggman: Get me a Tums! Egg Pawn: RIGHT AWAY, OH KEEPER OF THE SPARE TIRE. *walks away* Part 11 Black Doom: *walks in* Red? What about a black hedgehog girl? Crimson: Do I have to anounce this to the world? I have a video of a black hedgehog girl makeing lips with a chameleon! Black Doom: ...Um.........*whispers to Red* Alert the Shy Guys, we have another one ready for the Psycho Warp..... Part 12 CM: *trips again, bangs his head into the wall and gets knocked out* Sia: CM! *gets to CM* Not again... Sal: *sees CM* Hey Laura, you'r brother is out cold again. Laura: Well, at least you won't have to say 'good night' to him. Part 13 Solar: Whos the cutest ducky ever? Bean: You are! Eggman: She's not even a duck. Bean: Isn't it wonderful? Eggman: *sigh* Part 14 Q-Pid: *sees Knuckles and hugs him* PUPPY! Aw, aren't you just the cutest pupy ever? Knuckles: PUPPY?!?! I've never been so insulted in all my life!!! Espio: It's better than being a "ninja of love". Knuckles: *sigh* You're right. Part 15 BD: *watching the screen on a big computer* Bean: Hey boss! Watchin' YouTube? Black Doom: No, you moron! Bean: I love YouTube! Like that annoying orange and dramatic chipmunk! Black Doom: ? Bean: *talks really fast* Oh and I like that screaming guy named uh what's his name? Frank? Fluffy? Foofoo? I don't know hey look at that cloud and that other cloud and that other one and that one and that one and that--Hey boss, can we order pizza? Solar: *from the other room outside of the room BD and Bean are in* Beany! *comes into the room while holding up Bark and talking while walking to Bean* Beany Beany Beany Beany! *stops in frount of Bean* Looky at what I found! *puts Bark down* Its a giant teddy-bear! Bark: ... Bean: Hi Bark! Wazzap? The boss is gonna order pizza for us! Black Doom: I never said I'd-- Bean: I want pepperoni and sausage and garlic and hamburger and meatballs! BD: ... Solar: Oh, me too! Bean: C'mon boss go order the pizza! *shoves Black Doom towards a phone* BD: *sighs and calls a pizza restaurant* Part 16 *a pizza delivery guy walks up to the Koopas* Delivery guy: You the dudes who ordered 7 trillion extra-extra-extra large pizzas? Koopa Troopa 2: Yup, that's us. Delivery guy: They're in that huge crate over there. *points to a humongous metal crate* Koopa Troopa 1: Thanks! Bird: WHAT?! You let a pizze dude come inside, but you won't let us, hired help, in?! Fox: Actually, I'm only here to drop her off. Pizza guy: *to the Koopas* That'll be $400,000.99. Koopa Troopa 2: Uh.....*looks at Koopa Troopa 1* Koopa Troopa 1: *the pizza guy* Um, do you take Visa? Ending Charmy: Well thats all the fotage we have so far. Sal: Oh, and to watch a funny video of Nyan Cat, click on the link down below. I'm Sal Garnet. Charmy: And I'm Charmy Bee. Sal and Charmy: Goodnight! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH2-TGUlwu4 Category:Blog posts